


Tease

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Father Figure, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt: Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.MK pulls another tease on Red.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Kudos: 29





	Tease

“Where are the boys?” Pigsy asked when Mei came in alone.

She gestured back out to the street. “MK pulled some tease on Red and ran off. I’m pretty sure they’re still chasing each other.” She eyed the knife the cook suddenly pulled out and started sharpening. “Are you really going to sharpen that until-”

“ _GET BACK HERE!_ ”

“ _Gotta catch me if you can!_ ”

The three of them were eyeing the ceiling when there was a sudden loud thump. Red’s cackle of victory made Mei turn and walk out…only to walk back in and drag Pigsy and Tang out.

**Author's Note:**

> HC: MK is the teasing one in the relationship who loves to make Red chase him and willingly gets caught.
> 
> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
